rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharne Aren
Sharne Shawne Aren is one of the few members of house Aren still around today. She is a decorated war veteran of multiple kingdoms, her name is often cursed, but she is also often spoken of with praise. 'History' Sharne has a long and storied past. Full of adventure, battle, glory, but most of all, loss. A tortured soul, largely a victim of circumstance over the years. The history is only briefly detailed, as well as some parts not even mentioned, so as to encourage interaction in-game to learn more about the character. Childhood Sharne is the product on violence on an Elven lass, Tilath, by the Fremennik. Her father Einvald was not her true father, but rather an adoptive father, whom slew the man which tormented her mother. Sadly, they far out-lived Einvald and she was raised primarily by her mother. Asgarnia Sharne has been an asset to Asgarnia for many long years. After her exile from Kandar, she came to Asgarnia and promptly joined it's military. After fighting in many wars, she went on to join the White knights after her skill in battle, and valor earned her a spot as a knight, skipping the process of being a Squire. She then went on to become a Temple knight, which she was removed from after a brief change in the legal system largely influenced by the orders head and the current ruler of Asgarnia. The change prevented non-humans from service. She then reverted back into standard military service, before being recruited into a special operations branch and being granted the public title of Herald. And a few years after, Ambassador. Kandarin Sharne was conscripted into the Kandarin military after they invaded and conquered her people in Relleka. She fought in various wars, including The Hunger, and served for many long years, eventually rising through the ranks and becoming a Vekon soldier. Kandar went to war with the north once again, but this time Sharne rebelled and fought against them in the battle on Alrekrs tribe. This resulted in her being captured during the battle, as the Fremmenik peoples were decimated by the overwhelming forces and superior fire power of the Kandar military. She was tried for treason, and tortured in the dungeons as she was suspected to be a spy after her betrayal. Very narrowly avoiding execution thanks to the testimony of a close friend whom was a high ranking officer in the Kandar military, she was simply exiled. After which she travelled to Asgarnia, and enlisted there She has since become the Ambassador of Asgarnia, and maintains a presence in Ardougne at the Asgarnian embassy. Morytania Sharne has accomplished much in Morytania. She has battled against the majority of Vampyric houses, as well has having assisted them at times. Likewise, she has also done battle with the majority of Werewolf organizations. She has aided the Myreque numerous times, and much of her Slaying has been done in this gloomy land. The Guild/New Arenvale Sharne has been in the Guild for a while now. Having participated in quite a few missions, and battling against the demon warlord Kal-goth. Sharne is supposedly nobility in new Arenvale. She has also been a member of most every other branch of "The Heroes Guild". Including the academies, and the sanctum. Al-Kharid Sharne has fought in the desert several times when aiding allies of the kingdoms she served. Though she has never served the rulers of the desert as a soldier or otherwise. She fought there most notably when the Ryders held a strong presence. The Wilderness Sharne spent several years out in the wilderness dealing with the Dragonkin Worshipers, and other cultish groups which made their home there. Daemoheim Sharne spent two years at Daemonheim during Dragonkin Worshiper occupation. She has wandered the depths extensively, as well. The Void Knights Sharne served extensively in the Void Knights, in Silver company. All squad mates eventually died in the recent pest outbreak, save Knight Bryant, whom she has not seen in years. The White Knights Sharne spent many years in the white knights, battling against Asgarnias foes and the Kinshra especially. Her duty led her to serve vigilantly in the battle of Lumbridge, where she slew many enemy soldiers and nearly lost her life. The Temple Knights Sharnes service in the Temple knights was brief compared to other enlistment periods. During her stay, she was involved in many covert operations, but was ultimately removed from the order due to legal changes made so that non-humans weren't permitted. The Holy Crusade The Holy Crusade led by Lord Arkronos made many campaigns into Morytania. Sharne served in their order for many of those crusades, but ultimately ended up fighting against them when they began slaying innocents rather than just the guilty among Vampyres and Werewolves, as well as slaying blood-slaves whom suffered from stockholms. The Stealthed Sharne was an agent of the stealthed for a long time, providing information in return for the same. But the group ultimately disbanded. The Mages guild Sharne spent several years in the guild, furthering her knowledge of the arcane to expand her arsenal of tools against her opponents, and so that she might have the skill to cast various slayer-themed spells. Slayers Circle Sharne began as a novice student in the circle, and ascended to become a Slayer-master over the course of five years. She is now likely the last remaining member. House Aren Blooded and adopted by Aranitus Aren, Sharne won this honor by helping him with various tasks, and showing unwavering loyalty. She also aided him in Kandar with her influence at the time as an esteemed soldier, to help him avoid arrest. The Dragonkin Worshipers Sharne previously hunted the worshipers, and repeatedly did battle with them. But after many prolonged encouters and duels with various leadership, Sharne was made an honorary member. She was unable to join in full, due to being a halfling. The Dread Cult Sharne was a member of the cult for many years, before internal struggles resulted in the group being split in two. These two sides systematically destroyed one another, until but a handful remained, at which point it disbanded entirely. Sharne is now the last surviving member, after she hunted down each remaining member and slew them one by one, and the others were killed at the hands of outside forces. House Vekon Sharne served briefly as a Vekonic soldier before being tried for treason in Kandarin. House Ryder Sharne served the Ryders as a hired arm extensively throughout their battles during her period of being a free-lance Slayer and bounty hunter. Coven Of Drakulea Sharne was made an honorary Drakulea by Alucard Drakulea for her services to the coven. Coven Of Foryx Sharne was briefly captured by the Foryx and 'conscripted'. She was turned into a Vampyre during Lothorian's lead, but was cured soon after. Appearance Sharne is tall, but muscular. Her mixed roots have granted her a somewhat strange build, which can often appear disproportionate at times. She sports a pale complexion. While her helmet is rarely unequipped, she has many runic tattoos adorning her body and face. They are the basic elements of the runes, while the more advanced runes are scattered around her body. Her hair is messy and long, a deep brown. Her left eye is a dull white, with a long scar travelling from her brow down her eye and the side of her cheek. The scar is a gift from a Dagganoth king which she took on with the aid of the north tribe. Sharne is missing several toes, and a left pinky. Her right ear tip is missing. Personality Once an outgoing and cheerful specimen, Sharne has been reduced to a world weary and brooding woman. She enjoys philosophy and debate. At times she is overly blunt and abrasive, while at other times everything she says is shrouded in allegory. Years of toiling away on battle fields and ending lives has left her battle-hardened, and damaged. She has served in a wide variety of organizations and combat focused circles and so she largely defaults to the behavior which training and battle has imprinted into her mind. When she is given a task, she will often chase after the objective without hesitation, or fear. The blind plunge into action has often made her friends concerned. Sharne is likely a prime PTSD candidate, but few have become close enough with her to experience any real issues thus far, as her reclusive nature born by many unpleasant experiences often keeps most at arms reach. Possessions and Skills Weapons and Tools With her storied background, Sharne has acquired the knowledge and skills to use a wide array of weapons and tools. The current task at hand usually dictates what set of equipment she will carry at any given time, while she has one main set she carry's under 'normal' circumstances, which are as follows. Kal-Gron A dark iron blade, which was used by a minion of the demon general Kal-goth, to gravely wound Sharne during a mission with The Guild. She held onto the weapon as a keepsake, and used it in the final battle against Kal-goth. The blade is a great-sword, weighing roughly 10 pounds, the sword is about 1.65 meters long (or 5 feet and 5 inches). Featuring a very wide and sturdy cross-guard, with a solid hilt and a reinforced pommel. The blade has a false-edged grip near the guard for half-swording, and is balanced perfectly. Throughout the campaign against him, she slew many demons of lesser and greater power, and used it against Kal-goth himself. It has since become corrupted by this, and become much deadlier than it was initially. Sharne has since mounted the Draconic visage plundered from her conquering of the Red dragon of ice-mountain to the weapons guard. The blades name is an echo of the perilous foe she once faced in desperate battle. Twinkle ' A greatsword crafted of silver and mithril, often dubbed as ''Silv-thril. The blade has seen many battles, and drank the blood of many foul beasts. Given to Sharne by the Slayer-Master Aryl. The weapon has been dipped in the salve-well, and natural holy water. This, combined with the slaying of many demons of varied caliber has made the weapon an especially deadly tool against unholy creatures. weighing a mere 6 pounds due to the material it is crafted from. But don't let that fool you. The weapons length is 180 centimetres (5.9 ft). It can still generate enough force to shear apart less sturdily built armor, and hack off limbs. The weapon features a sort of 'serrated' pattern near the sturdy and thick guard, designed for catching weapons and locking blades. While the rest of the blade has a broad design, which compliments the length of the blade to generate the power that would be needed to take on the beasts it was designed to slay. '''Fremennik War-hawk A true battle axe. Silv-thril, much like Sharnes 'Twinkle', but this weapon is forged in the style of her peoples weaponry. The design allows the weapon to deliver devastating force while being relatively small, and in turn enables startlingly quick attacks. The axe-head features a design which allows for weapon-catching with a small spike on the back of the axe-head, which is also useful for piercing padding and ringmail. The curved beard is just as useful for catching weapons Steel Dirk Based off of another weapon used by her people, specifically the tribe which broke off to live in the mountains, in seclusion. The weapon is designed specifically for parrying and thrusting traditionally. This variation features a pronounced guard, which protects the wielders hand and allows for ease of weapon-catching. Almost exclusively used with the War-hawk. Broad-Tip Javelin These extremely heavy Javelins were thought up by Sharne and Creta Aren, whom later helped her in forging the four. The wooden shafts are thick and sturdy, with adamant heads attached. The heads feature a broad-tip design, reminiscent of a broad-head arrow. Designed for the slaying of faceless, in a time when Ardougnes courts and groups every where were infested with the demented creatures. Upon becoming aware of them, Sharne quickly came up with the solution. When thrown in combo with a slayer dart, these javelins punch through the hard lich-flesh of a Mahjarrat, and deliver significant damage to the monstrosities. Sharne typically carries a set of four. No more and no less have been forged. The fact that none have been lost speak of their effectiveness. Kandar Recurve Bow Given to her when she was first conscripted into the Kandar military after their invasion and subsequent victory over the Fremennik peoples, Sharne has used this bow for many years. The weapons design allows it to generate and deliver much force, while allowing the size to be on the smaller size. Favored for it's less cumbersome size, and the ease of which it can be strung. This is her most widely used bow, and is often carried on her person along with a quiver of standard bodkin arrows. A dagger or blade of some sort is typically strapped to one of the bow-limbs. Slayer Helmet Sharnes Slayer helmet is perhaps, her most identifying feature to those that know her. She has almost never been seen without it on in recent years. It has all the features of a standard full-slayer helmet, with the focus sight being modified to allow her eye-sight in her left eye. And a few additional wards to protect against the invasion of her mind and thoughts. The lens is darkened, to protect her sensitive eyes. Skills Melee & Martial While Sharne has skills all across the board, her true skill is in armed and unarmed combat. She can use almost every standard weapon, save those that she does not like. She can use various other culture specific weapons. Magic Sharne has moderate skill in magic. Being able to cast a wide array of spells in various schools of magic, typically using it to augment her martial and melee capabilities rather than outright flinging spells. Slayer dart, Super heat, Bind, and Telegrab are her favorite spells. She is currently training to better invest in magic, to perhaps become a proper wizard one day. Ranged Sharne has moderate skill in marksmanship. Most of her military service and various specialized groups required her to use bows and crossbows, as does hunting. Hunting Sharne is an excellent hunter and tracker, and survivalist. She can use a bow to take down her quarry, but prefers to use traps and poisons. Slaying Sharne is a master slayer, and has become very skilled at slaying. This coupled with her long years of military service, and bounty hunting, has made her knowledgeable on a wide range of opponents. Language Sharne can speak and write common, Fremennik, Kharidian, and can speak Elvish, Wilder, and Gnomish. Names And Titles * Sharne Shawne Dreadweaver Aren, Ex-captain, Ex-Void knight, Ex-Temple knight, Ex-White knight, Ex-Holy crusader, Ex-Warlord of the six, Ex-Slayers circle master, Ex-Blades master of the Gielinor academy, Ex-kings guard, Ex-Vekon soldier, Ex-Ryder soldier, Ex-executioner, Honorary blood-kin to the worshipers, Herald of Asgarnia, Ambassador of Asgarnia, Slayer-master, Hero, Legend, Dragon-slayer, Demon bane, Oath breaker, Exile, Kin-slayer. * Slayer-master Sharne. 'Trivia' * She is 182 years old. * Due to being born a halfling, Sharne has an unfortunate gene mutation which renders her extremely sensitive to bright light, to the point of migraines and nausea. Due to this, the majority of her helmets are equipped with tinted visors, or she wears goggles when not wearing a helmet. *The character "Sharne Aren" was created in 2009 without predetermined attributes, when the characters of two role-players had a child and gave the role to the player of Sharne Aren. *The amulet Sharne always wears is a strung amber which her father cherished before his death. *Sharne follows a personal philosophy rather than a religion which revolves around the basic elements. *Sharne is one of few characters remaining who were around during the time when lore was sketchy, and Lothlorien ruled Ardougne. Category:Characters